minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
RagingRich
Brennon, better known as RagingRich is an American Minecraft wrestler. His tag team partner is Bdubzz. Also, Raging Machinery has the longest tag team title reign in MXW of 133 days. Career Early Career RagingRich '''joined the MXW server on the 27th of February in 2017. Rich was trained by a future boss and rival in __Hydrix__. Rich was trained in only about 10 minutes and was greatly loved throughout the server at that time. NXW However, in the following months, Rich only joined the server for a few minutes at a time, and not doing much. Not until early June of 2017, Rich was signed to the developmental show, NXW! He was quickly placed in a NXW U.K Championship tournament. However, he lost in his first tournament match. After that, Rich floated around the NXW undercard. However, in late July, he was revealed to be Drix's son, and at '''NXW Back On Track 2017, Rich beat Elitzz. This match had the stipulation if Rich had lost, Drix would be out of a job. Once the match ended, Rich and Drix were talking in cheers from the audience, when Rich low blowed Drix and revealed to not be Drix's son. Weeks after this incident, Rich would be involved in a Fatal-5 Way Match for the NXW Championship at NXW Resurgence 2017 '''on the 2nd of September. However, Drix pulled Rich out at the last second and was replaced with future rival, ChessyAsh. Rumor had it, Rich was supposed to win the title in that match. After that change, Rich made his opinions known during the following weeks until Drix made a match between Rich and MXW Superstar UltimateGuy22 on NXW. If Rich won, he would get a title match at '''NXW Takeover: Seattle against Ash for the NXW Time Championship. Rich won after hitting a low blow, while the ref was distracted, and fought Ash in Seattle but in a losing effort. After losing to Ash, Rich was still on the rise in NXW. Drix, however, had enough of Rich's actions and challenged him to a match at NXW Takeover: Revolution. Rich fought Drix in a match, where Rich shockingly won. After the match, Rich was knocked out by Drix, following cheers from the crowd. The following week on NXW, Rich apparently wasn't on the show, until Ash and his manager at the time, MattyIceYT, destroyed the NXW Time Championship, and declared no one could defeat Ash. Someone's new music started playing, and Rich walked out, with cheers filling the arena. Sadly, NXW was starting to come to an end, but the challenge was set. Ash vs Rich at NXW Takeover: The End. In "the end", no pun intended, Rich won the NXW Championship after debuting a new finisher, the Code Of Execution (Codebreaker). Hours later, Rich was stripped of the title, but went down in the history books as the last ever NXW Champion. MXW Road to International Championship Glory (December 2017 - February 2018) Hours after NXW Takeover: The End, MXW Xuection 2017 started. At this event on the 16th of December, ManOf1004Holds would have an open challenge for the MXW International Championship. This challenge was answered by Rich, with a huge pop from the crowd. Man and Rich would have an amazing match, rated 4 stars by Dave Mattzer. However, Rich would lose the match, but it wouldn't be the end of Rich's road to the International Championship. On KO 88, on 6th of January 2018, Man came out to address the MXW International Championship. Man addressed that Rich pushed him the futurist, but Man relinquished the MXW International Championship to move on to bigger and better things. For the following weeks, there were contendership matches to determine the 5 people for a fatal-5 way elimination match for the MXW International Championship. Rich was one of them. At MXW Retribution 2018'' ''on the 27th of January, Rich defeated 4 other men in International Championship Briefcase Holder FireFerriit, ECE_Is_Raptor, JDStevens12, and BobyMXW. However, Rich's win was enjoyed by the MXW Universe, however, Dave Mattzer gave the match a rating of 1.25 stars, which killed Rich's motivian. Also, Rich's win was cut short by FireFerriit, who cashed in immediately after to win the MXW International Championship. FireFerriit and Rich would have a rematch at MXW Last Stand 2018 on 24th of February, where Rich lost after a FireStater (Custom). That match was rated 3 stars by Dave Mattzer. Future Of The Tag Team Division and Redemption Story (February 2018 - June 2018) 2 weeks before MXW Last Stand 2018, Drix and MatdogHD were forced to put their MXW Tag Team Championships on the line against mystery opponents. It was revealed that Rich and Bdubzz on MXW's Twitter to be the opponents of Drix and Mat. On KO 92, on 10th of February, Raging Machinery, Rich and Bdubzz defeated Drix and Mat after a distraction from SaintzzYT distracted both men with Raging Machinery''' hitting the ''Compactor (Shatter Machine) onto Mat for the win. Rich and Bdubzz were on the rise in the tag team divison. Following MXW Last Stand 2018, the team of '''''BXB 3K, BuRnZyBoYT and _xXBlitzXx_ was on the rise on the MXW server. BXB 3K was the most popular tag team on the server, and Rich and Bdubzz took notice. Weeks leading up to MXW Breakout: Terror In Tokyo 2018, on 24th of March, Rich would be talking about their first challengers would be. Rich's promos were focusing on EPW talent, and on Overload 6, on 9th of March, Rich and Bdubzz called out BXB 3K, and the match was set for MXW Breakout. At MXW Breakout: Terror In Tokyo 2018, Raging Machinery and BXB 3K fought in a fast-hitting match. However, Rich seemed uneasy about it, and was in the ring more than he should've been. Raging Machinery retain in a lackluster of a match, that was rated 2.75 stars by Dave Mattzer. After MXW Breakout: Terror In Tokyo, Rich started feeling different. Fans were only chanting for BXB 3K, Rich and Bdubzz had to take those in every week. Weeks between MXW Breakout and MXW Rumble, Rich and Bdubzz were placed in useless matches to help other feuds, while doing nothing with the tag titles. At the MXW Rumble 2018, on 21st April, Rich entered at Number 8 in the Rumble. Rich had an alright showing, but was eliminated by a returning Prince who entered at Number 7. Finally, at KO 100, Raging Machinery ''announced a MXW Tag Team Tournament, for the winners at '''MXW Locked Away 2018, and the winners would have a shot for the MXW Tag Team Championships at Xtreme Chaos III. Rich started to talk about how it was time to end this. The fans thinking this meant retiring the titles, but in reality, Rich fooled everyone by saying, "Time to end the streak of not defending these titles!". After the announcement, Todee123 came out, much of the surprise to '''''Raging Machinery and the fans.Todee uttered the words toward Raging Machinery, "Y''ou just made the biggest mistake in your careers.'' Then Todee started talking about his newest "clients". Everyone in the arena immediately chanted BXB, and to no one's surprise, BXB 3K came out. Rich lifted his mic and simply said, "You know....It wasn't the biggest mistakes of our careers...it was yours!" ''Rich and Bdubzz attacked both Todee and BXB! The crowd immediately shouting, "Fuck You Rich!" The point was made when 'Raging Machinery' doubled powerbomb Burnz onto the steel steps! * Mr. 45 and Twitter Rants ** Around this time, Dave Mattzer posted his Top 50 MXW Superstars Of All Time. Rich was shockingly low at a 45, while his friends and even partner Bdubzz were rated in the mid-20's. Rich didn't take kindly to this, making his opinions known toward it. This action made Rich get some backstage heat regarding the issue. Even if that wasn't enough, Rich made enemies backstage with his remarks on MXW Twitter, and has given him major heel heat and even real heat. Rich didn't care. He kept ranting on Twitter about his opinions, eventually, most of the MXW roster would send multiple tweets at a time to Rich. So many, Rich couldn't keep up. After '''KO 100', new tag teams of Revolution, _YG_ and AlphaKenah16, and a reformed Real Deal, Boby and Doc_Matala emerged on the scene. Revolution and Real Deal fought for a place at MXW Locked Away, where Real Deal picked up the victory. Then BXB 3K had a match against Uno and Dos, who was Rich and Bdubzz in disguise. BXB 3K picked up the victory, but were beaten down by Rich and Bdubzz following the match. At MXW Locked Away 2018, on 19th of May, Real Deal will verse BXB 3K, but end in a double disqualification, by an attack by Raging Machinery. Following these attacks, Rich would get on the mic to say neither team was worthy enough. However, MilkyOreo12, made a match for Xtreme Chaos III involving all three teams in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match. That was the plan, until one half of Revolution, Kenah, pinned Bdubzz in a singles match on KO 103, giving Milky the idea for a Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Match. Sadly, this plan fell apart when BXB 3K member, Blitzz had to retire due to personal problems. The MXW Universe immediately blamed Raging Machinery, even though Burnz denied those claims. After that, Burnz was moved away from the Tag Team Division leaving, three teams. At Xtreme Chaos III, Raging Machinery entered MXW Tag Team Champions. The last few months led to this for Rich to prove everyone wrong. Before their match, MIlky announced that the Triple Threat Match would now be a Tornado Triple Threat Tag Team Match. Raging Machinery came out to a huge pop, shocking both Rich and Bdubzz. It seemed that Raging Machinery were favored to win the Triple Threat Match. However, The Real Deal defeated Raging Machinery and The Revolution to become the new Tag Team Champions, by pinning Rich. The match was enjoyed by all, showcasing that tag team wrestling wasn't dead, like many people to believe it to be after BXB 3K incident. Even though the fans popped for Real Deal's win, many people were disappointed that Raging Machinery lost, especially Matty, who was hoping for Raging Machinery retain, even though Matty disliked Rich and Bdubzz in the beginning. Rich finally proved everyone wrong. Dave Mattzer gave the match 3.75 stars. Rich might of thought different of the rating, but Rich redeemed himself from MXW Breakout. That is all Rich cared about. Rich is hoping to keep bouncing back after having an incredible first Xtreme Chaos''. ''Minutes after Xtreme Chaos III ended, Rich took to Twitter, and already set up the tag team title rematch with The Real Deal for Hardcore Havoc the following month. After Xtreme Chaos III: Shocking The World (June 2018 - September 2018) Rich didn't appear on KO after Xtreme Chaos III, but was mentioned by The Real Deal during an backstage interview. The following week, Revolution beat The Real Deal for the tag team titles in a one-sided affair, burying The Real Deal in the process. On KO 109, Revolution were talking about their win and being the #1 Tag Team, where Raging Machinery didn't take a liking to that. Rich and Bdubzz entered the ring, and started speaking, and the crowd immediately stopped reacting in any means, not even the "#1 Tag Team" could save it. After the segment, Rich took directly to Twitter and accused the fans of ruining "The Tag Team Revolution" they always wanted. Days after KO 109, Rich would take to Twitter, tweeting out a controversial statement, "The World Will Be Shocked." No one knew what it meant, until Hardcore Havoc. Raging Machinery vs Revolution at Hardcore Havoc (2018) was under Elimination style rules. Once again, the crowd wasn't doing much of anything during the match. Rich was eliminated first, and the Revolution would go on to retain the titles in the process. After the match had ended, Ken came out to aid YG to the back, but Rich didn't come out to help Bdubzz. However, the next match was the Burnz's International Championship Open Challenge in an Ultimate X Match, which Rich answered too much disbelief of the crowd. Rich and Burnz had a short, but hard-hitting match, where Rich actually hit Burnz with a Code Of Execution (Codebreaker) whilst hanging from the chains of the structure. Rich then climbs the structure and retrieved the International Championship. The crowd then turned on Rich throwing trash in the ring, and booing him out of the building. Rich went on to verse Doc in a Title vs Mask Match at the Biggest Show Of The Summer for MXW, Heatwave (2018). The match was under these rules, because Rich wouldn't accept a normal match by Doc, unless Doc had something to lose. Doc put his mask on the line because of it. The match had some botches, but both Rich and Doc tried something new, and found what works and what doesn't. However, Rich would go on to beat Doc with a new finisher, Alpha's Cry (Bloody Sunday). Rich would lose the International Championship to Boby at Road To Victory (2018) and wouldn't be seen until the following November. Partnership Destroyed (Late 2018) On October 20th edition of KO, Milky would announce the Lone Survivor gantlet, and one of its first competitors. Milky pointed toward the titantron, but the titantron showed backstage area with Dubzz layed on the floor next to a baseball bat. The following weeks, Milky would be investigating by talking with multiple MXW Superstars about the matter with none of them being the culprit. Rich returned at Lone Survivor (2018) and attacked former partner Bdubzz, costing him the MXW Championship #1 Contenders gauntlet match and revealing he was the attacker. On November 17th edition of KO, Rich would come out to a chorus of boos, but then Devin's theme hits, Devin being the superstar management person, Devin fired Rich for his actions. However, in the following weeks, Rich would somehow get into the building and interfere whatever Bdubzz was doing, and then on the December 1st edition of KO, Milky rehired Rich due to Bdubzz wanting a match. Then the road was set for Xecution. At Xecution (2018), Rich defeated Bdubzz to become the new Xtreme Champion. Xtreme Is The New Way Of Life (Early 2019) On the 5th of January edition of KO, DobbyMXW would win a Number One Contenders Match against Ken for the MXW Xtreme Championship. Rich was not taking Dobby seriously, since Rich had just beat this tag team partner weeks before, Rich was still feeling the effects. At Retribution (2019), Rich retained his championship against Dobby in a hard fought battle. On the February 2nd edition of KO, MilesHolter would beat Dobby in a Number One Contenders Match to face Rich for the MXW Xtreme Championship. Rich would then torment Miles about just being another new guy, and about his tag team partner, mrloveminecraft. Love had been attacked by Fire and MXWMini, injuring his leg in the process. Rich would use this against Miles to get in his head. Rich even tried getting Love to turn on Miles in the process. At Last Stand (2019), Miles dethroned Rich with the help of Love. However, Rich somehow got in Love's head, and Love turned on Miles, mere seconds after helping him. Fire would then cash in on Miles for MXW Xtreme Championship. (And not cashing in on Rich for the second year in a row). On the March 9, 2019 edition of Knockout, Todee announced that at MXW Breakout (2019), Fire will take on Rich, Love, and Miles for the Xtreme Championship. Rich still would torment Miles, with the help of Love and Fire. Then at Breakout, Love would go on to win the match and win the Xtreme Title by pinning Rich. Then Toad, Mini, and Ken would come out and stand with Fire and Love, signaling a new Authority Faction. The Time For New Management (April 2019 - Current) On the 6th of April edition of KO, Rich would verse Drix in the main event of Knockout, Drix had the match won, until Management, lead up Mini, would run down to the ring, surrounding Drix, and then brutalizing him. Mini then turned around seeing Rich resting in the corner, when Mini took out his hand, and said, "You know what you must do". Rich looked at his hand and shook it, hence joining Management. Rich then would join in the beating down of Drix, eventually Management put Drix through the announce table with a Triple Powerbomb. The following week, Rich would go out and talk about why he joined Management. Talking about things like how he saw their side of things and agreed with every single point, etc. However, Rich then would spill a little piece of information saying how Management had their eyes on someone else. Rich then just left, leaving everyone in disbelief wondering who it was. The next week, Rich would attack Crews1 from behind rendering Crews from versing Man for the MXW Championship at MXW Rumble 2019 from happening. At MXW Rumble (2019), Rich would enter at entrant number 29 and would go on to eliminate 4 men including Miles, DangerKong, Equinox2214, and Fallen__Legend. This lead Rich to being in the final two with his former boss, rival, and father Drix. Drix, however, would go onto eliminate Rich after a New Beginning, Five Star Frog Splash, and the final Clothesline Over The Top Rope to seal the deal. Rich went from entering from number 8 and getting eliminated after not doing much, to being the cornerstone of the MXW Rumble in just one year. On 11th of May edition of Knockout, Bdubzz would have some words to say about his attack on Miles and Drix the past week. Drix, hearing enough of Bdubzz words, would storm down to the ring. However, once Drix got to the ring, Rich attacked Drix from behind with his trusty baseball bat. Rich would look up and make eye contact with Bdubzz. Rich then threw Drix in, and the reformed Raging Machinery hit the Compactor (Shatter Machine) to Drix. After Knockout, a few days later it was revealed that Raging Machinery would take Drix on in a 1-on-2 Handicap Match at MXW Locked Away (2019). Then the following Knockout, Bdubzz would take Drix on in the main event, until Rich would get involved causing a disqualification. Rich and Bdubzz would be beating down Drix, until Crew's theme hits. Crews, with a chair in his hand, rushed to the ring defending Drix against the Raging Machinery attack. Drix would then get onto the mic making the Locked Away match into a tag team match between Raging Machinery and Heart N' Soul. At MXW Locked Away (2019), Raging Machinery would beat Heart N' Soul in a brutal tag team match. Now, Raging Machinery is looking for bigger things. With Rich tweeting to Superman_Steve and Treetops, "You available?" Signaling Raging Machinery is looking for a tag team title match opportunity. Three weeks before Xtreme Chaos IV, Steve would be ambushed by Raging Machinery backstage with RIch's Baseball Bat and a chair from Bdubzz. Then Raging Machinery would hit a Compactor. Rich and Bdubzz would walk off as Tree would run up to Steve and get medical attention. Two weeks until Xtreme Chaos IV, Steve and Tree were done having Raging Machinery attacking people like Drix and Crews and not getting punished for it. Raging Machinery would come out and say about how they think they should run the tag division without flips and dives but true tag team wrestling. They then challenge Steve and Tree at Xtreme Chaos with the titles on the line to not only determine who is better, but to decide where the future of the tag division goes from here. Steve and Tree would accept. One week till Xtreme Chaos IV, Steve and Rich would have a match with both of their partners in the corner. In the end of the match, Steve locked in Kryptonite onto Rich. As the hold was locked in, Bdubzz pulled the ref out of the ring. The two started arguing on the outside but then from behind, Tree took out Bdubzz. The ref rolled back into the ring to see Rich tap out, resulting in Steve picking up the victory. After the match, Steve and Tree had all the momentum on their side. At Xtreme Chaos IV, Rich and Bdubzz would beat Steve and Tree for the MXW Tag Team Championships in a crueling back and forth match showing off tag team wrestling and resiliency. Raging Machinery was also the only Management members that won their match, making Management fo 1-3 at XCIV. Personal Life Brennon/Brandon lives in state of Iowa, and is in his senior year of high school. His hobbies includes playing video games (Minecraft, Pirate 101, Wizard 101, WWE 2K, etc.), watching anything Gordon Ramsay, and making graphics for MXW Production for their Pay Per Views and various other projects. His wrestling influences are AJ Styles, Seth Rollins, Chris Jericho, and Tommaso Ciampa. His favorite kind of music is indie artists, rather than big musicians, but will still listen to them occasionally. Artists include Anthony Russo, Project Vela, Gianni & Kyle, and Quinn XCII. MXW Twitter Controversy Around the time of MXW Breakout: Terror In Tokyo, Rich was being booed, even though being in a face tag team. BXB 3K, (Ruck and Matty) accused of Rich for not using any spots they created, however Rich did. Since Burnz and Blitz were more liked than Rich at the time, people had started going against Rich. Rich knew the real reason, and went to Twitter to express his feelings, but the damage had already been done. After that, Rich would start getting too many notifications from Twitter to even respond to, every MXW wrestler accused Rich of bullshit. Rich would then come back in self-defense and hurt people like Kevdog1. However, months later, BXB was ratted out, and people started to realize Rich wasn't what he was portrayed. After that, everyone accepted Rich, and got back on good terms with pretty much everyone. MXW Production After making months of graphics for MXW, Crews decided to bring Rich into MXW Production for help and guidance into making better graphics. After many months, Rich started to get a feel more graphics design. Rich start slowly improving posters and bumpers ever so slightly to make them better. Rich started making indie and EPW logos as well. Rich now starts flushing out new and improved logos and bumpers every month. ''List of MXW Posters'' February Blues Around mid-February, Rich woke up to emance pain in his lower stomach area. His mother heard his groans of pain, and told him to lay down for the next hour, before school started, and to call her if the pain continues. The next hour, Rich was sent to the hospital in this local town emergency room and was inspected. Rich was put on antibiotics and later that day was transferred to Blank Children's Hospital and was flushed out. The third day in the hospital, Rich had a colonoscopy. Hours later, Rich was diagnosed with Crohn's Disease, a chronic inflammatory bowel disease that affects the lining of the digestive track. Weeks after, Rich had stress of school, work, two life-changing things happening months apart, Rich just wasn't in the right of mind. This stress was mostly put into MXW Production, when Rich had XC4 logo, Breakout graphics, and other things. It wasn't till early April, did the stress go away. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * As Raging "Ambition" Rich ** Raging Ambition (Skull Crushing Finale) -- Early NXW Days; now retired * As Raging "Won't Let Go" Rich / Raging "Machinery" Rich ** Code Of Execution, (Codebreaker); Sometimes As A Springboard ** The Compactor, (Shatter Machine); i.e Flapjack into Codebreaker -- while teaming with Bdubzz * As Raging "Stories Of Greatness" Rich ** Alphas Cry (Bloody Sunday); Sometimes As A Top Rope Move; Rarely Used Signature Moves * Rage Enage (Bull Hammer); Sometimes As A Catching Move * Public Enemy 1# (Rear Naked Choke) * Devil's Advocate (Tiger Bomb Into Double Knee Backbreaker) -- Parodying Treetops from NGPW * Flatlined (Shining Wizard) -- Late 2018; now retired * Overtime (Frog Splash) -- Late 2017 to Late 2018; now retired * Corner Knee Strike * Jumping Knee Strike; Apron Draped Knee Strike * Dropkick * Death Valley Driver; Onto Apron or Off Top Rope * Big Boot * Lariat * Forearm Smash * Hanging DDT; Onto Apron or Onto Concrete * Spinning Sit-Out Powerbomb Nicknames * "Drix's Son" * "#TwitterFag" * "Rich Bad Guy" - NGPW against Treetops * "The Enemy" Entrance Themes * WWE/TNA Mashup: Austin Aries "Raging Ambition" (Early NXW Days) * WWE CFO: Cedric Alexander "Won't Let Go" (Late NXW Days;Verses Ash) * Cedric Alexander Theme ROCK VERISON (Only Special Occasions) * MXW: Raging Machinery "Machines" (Face Raging Machinery) * MXW: Raging Machinery "Oiled Machine" (Heel Raging Machinery) * MXW: Raging Machinery "Shock The System" (Current, While Teaming with Bdubzz) * WWE CFO: RAW Bumper "Stories Of Greatness" (Current) * Godsmack: "The Enemy" (Current, Special Occasions) Ratings Championships and Accomplishments Dave Milkster Reviews * Ranked No. 14 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 NXW * NXW Championship (1 Time) ** Last Ever NXW Champion MXW * MXW International Championship (2 Time) ** Shortest Reigning International Champion: 3 Minutes ** First Ever 2 Time International Champion * MXW Tag Team Championship (1 Time) -- with Bdubzz ** Longest Reigning Tag Team Champions: 133 Days * MXW Xtreme Championship (1 Time) HXW * HXW World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) ** Last Ever World Heavyweight Champion Category:Current Wrestler Category:Good Pages Category:Perfect Pages